


Oh, Sweetie, I Don't Wanna Torture You

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, Bondage, Cumshots, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, Girl On Girl, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Healing Sex, Human Kate Argent, Kind of Non-Consent Sex, Love-Filled Sterek Sex, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mild Gore, On BOTH Accounts, Oral Sex, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Some Sterek Fluff, Spanking, Squirting, Threesomes, Torture, True Love, True Mates, Twisted Minds, Violence, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season one alternative:</p><p>1. (Female) Stiles is completely and utterly a magical badass.</p><p>2. Stiles rescues Derek from Kate's torture.</p><p>3. Stiles and Derek take their revenge on the huntress to a (entirely) new level.</p><p>4. And obviously, Peter's still crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Sweetie, I Don't Wanna Torture You

**Author's Note:**

> This was orignally a one-shot, but I decided to eek it out to torture you all, of course.  
> ;)
> 
> So, here I am, kind of wondering why this idea doesn't seem to have been done yet...
> 
> If others would like to do their own versions, I'm happy to read and won't bitch about copyrighting!  
> :)
> 
> Just a warning - there may be some triggers. Kate doesn't really consent, but it ends up as more of a sexual torture thing, rather than actual rape. I'm not into those kinda stories, but also, not judging!
> 
> Also, lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!

Stiles didn't give a fucking damn about anything else, other than getting her mate back in one solid piece. That's all that mattered to her right now. And it's all she could focus on right now. There was nothing else. Not even her best friend - although, it eased her a little to know that right now, Scott was far too busy with Allison and his own dramas. He didn't care about saving Derek, not really. But that was okay, because Stiles didn't really care about Allison, either. In fact, after tonight, she couldn't help, but fucking despise her entire family.

"He's at his house? That's where they're keeping him? You gotta fucking be kidding me!"

Peter stared at the laptop screen, his confusion quickly morphing into realisation. "Not in it." He smirked triumphantly when Stiles arched her brow. "Under it."

Stiles didn't waste a second before she'd already turned her back on the Alpha. Hastily, she began to make her way back across the inside parking lot, only to be interjected immediately.

"What'd you think you're doing?" Peter's gaze was as stern as his voice.

"I'm going to get my mate - your NEPHEW - back." Stiles replied, shooting him a "duh" look.

"You think you can just walk right in there?" Peter scoffed loudly. "You're just a stinky, vile, little human."

Stiles glared up at him. "Then, take a bigger whiff," She snarled rather viciously as she reached up and grabbed his throat in one hand. She smirked slightly in satisfaction as the Alpha's eyes widened in shock before shoving him roughly back onto his ass. "'Cause I'm a human with some serious mojo."

"Well," Peter rasped, smirking back (much to her irritation). "At least now I know why Derek keeps you close to him at all times."

Stiles simply waved him off by flipping her him her finger before stalking off.

+

Stiles knew that Derek was somewhat "distracted" - too distracted to know she was there, watching in the shadows, waiting for her moment. But that was okay, because she didn't blame him, because he was currently a little "preoccupied" by a certain evil, blonde bitch. Stiles liked to call her "the evil bitch monster of death" and it certainly seemed fitting, at least.

Kate let out a breathy laugh as she slowly leaned her head down, her tongue running (even slower) up the his naked navel.

And if it hadn't of been for her mate's reaction, Stiles would have just given in and killed the bitch right there and then. But she was patient, because she wanted Kate to suffer. A lot.

The man inside of Derek wanted to cringe and cower away at the evil huntress' touch. However, the wolf acted instinctively, a loud snarl ripping from his sprouted canines, struggling with his restraints.

Kate merely laughed in his face, completely unafraid. "Oh, sweetie," She smiled innocently, fluttering her lashes up at him. He always took her breath away when he was angry. "I don't wanna torture you."

Derek simply glared down at her, defiant and hate-filled.

'Derek...'

Derek flinched slightly, his eyes widening slightly when he recognised the voice in his head. 'Stiles?' He glanced around the dimly lit basement quickly, a confused scowl forming when he sensed... Nothing.

'Yeah. I'm here.'

And Derek couldn't help it when his entire body sagged a little in relief. 'Where?'

'Right behind you, sourwolf.'

Derek shivered lightly when he felt the tip of her fingers ghost slowly down his back, stopping just above the curve of his ass. And now, he really couldn't help the twitching in his jeans as his dick suddenly perked up considerably.

Kate grinned, obviously mistaking the werewolf's arousal for her own doing.

'Took you long enough.' Derek's thoughts teased lightly - Stiles laughter erupting in his mind. His gaze then hardened back into a glare when the huntress moved closer to him again.

"Ohh, Derek, is that for me?" Kate placed a hand on his chest, her eyes slowly drifting down to his semi hard-on.

Again, the wolf surged up, Derek letting out another loud snarl as he struggled against the shackles bound to his wrists.

Kate simply cackled.

'Stiles! Please!'

'It's okay, baby,' Stiles smirked as she glanced back at the shocked huntress'. "I'm here now."

Derek let out a loud sigh of relief when his mate suddenly took her solid form and appeared from behind him with a broad grin on her face.

Kate instantly went for the kill, lifting her shotgun towards the familiar intruder.

Stiles merely held up her right hand, the shotgun flying out of the human's hands and into her own. And then, without even hesitating, she aimed towards the floor and pulled down on the trigger.

"AHHHHHHH! OH, MY FUCKING SHIT FUCK! YOU FUCKING CUNT! OH, MY GOD! AHHHHH! FFFFFFUUUCCCKKKK!!!" Kate screamed, her throat already aching within seconds. She dropped to the floor instantly, her eyes widened as she gaped at her literally half blown-off left foot.

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise. "Wow," She glanced towards her mate. "Quite a mouth on this one, huh, Der?"

To which, Derek really couldn't help grinning in amusement.

"Y'know," Stiles glanced casually down at the now whimpering mess of a huntress. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Guns are so much more fun than magic. I get why you use them. I do."

"Ah, Stiles, little help, please?" Derek arched a brow, shooting his mate an expectant look.

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry. Got a little distracted." Stiles smiled sheepishly.

Derek merely rolled his eyes, though, he couldn't help smiling broadly... Absurdly? Possibly. Definitely. But not like he gave a shit really. This bitch deserved to have every bad thing possible to happen to her, as far as he was concerned. Even if it didn't quite fix the guilt he still felt over his family's horrific demise. But that was where Stiles came in - because she wasn't just his mate, she was Stiles - quirky, crazy, sexy, intelligent, funny, defiant, difficult, annoying, infuriating, challenging, just - fucking perfect.

And then, with a sudden wave of Stiles' right hand, the werewolf and the huntress had literally switched positions. Kate now, was chained and shackled up. Whereas, Derek was standing - slightly swaying, but still standing - over the splattered blood of the huntress'.

"What the FUCK!? Get me down from here! Right now!!" Kate roared, her anger now taking over.

Ignoring the huntress, Stiles rushed towards her mate and was by his side in a split second. She pressed her hands lightly at his chest to keep him from swaying too far. "Are you okay, baby?" She whispered, glancing up at him with wide-eyed concern.

Derek smiled down at her, nodding limply. "I will be." He breathed out.

Stiles smiled back up at him, practically beaming at the knowledge. "I really am sorry that I took so long to find you." She said, her expression slightly guilty now. "It's just that Scott keeps ditching me for Allison and Peter was being a total jackass and -"

"Stiles," Derek cut her off, his hands reaching for hers. "You know I was just kidding."

Stiles nodded, because she did know that. She knew Derek better than anyone. Even better than he thought Peter knew him. Which was more than he knew himself in the first place. "I know, I just, I'm sorry, I... I thought I was gonna lose you."

Derek's expression softened, though, his smile slowly widened as he slipped his hands from hers to rap his arms around her slender waist. He leaned down, pressing a short, but chaste kiss to her cherry-pop-flavoured, cupid bow lips. "Never." Kiss. "Gonna." Another kiss. "Happen." Another, longer kiss.

"Ugh!" Kate snorted loudly, the pain in her foot slowly numbing as she felt her body go into shock and her head start to spin slightly. "I think I'm gonna throw up." And though she was being serious, she also really was directing that comment towards the "cheesy" (abomination of a - to her anyway) couple.

Derek snarled quietly as he tore his attention away from his mate to glare over at the huntress in pure disgust and hate.

"Hey, Der, guess what?" Stiles grinned as she laced her arms around his waist from behind. She pressed her entire front against his back, revelling in the shiver that racked his body.

"What?" Derek practically purred out the word, his eyes fluttering closed a couple of times.

Stiles grinned. "It's your birthday today." She uttered, her voice barely above a soft whispered.

Derek let out a low rumbling sound that didn't quite make it passed his lips, only lingered in his chest as she slowly began to drag her lips over his naturally heated skin. "It is?" He mumbled out his response, slightly - very - distracted by this point.

Stiles puffed out a laugh against his skin, smiling as his entire form shivered again. "I knew you'd forgotten."

"I did." By this point, Derek didn't even know what the fuck he was even saying. He was just saying words. And somehow, he seemed to be responding correctly enough for his mate's liking. Fuck... He really did wanna fuck her right here, right now. He didn't care if Kate was here, either. Hell, he felt slightly wrong for it, but he'd probably enjoy getting that little rise out of the evil bitch. To let her know how much her loved to fuck someone that wasn't her. To let her know that after tonight, she wouldn't be fucking anyone - in any way - ever a-fucking-gain.

"Happy birthday, sourwolf." Stiles pressed her grin into his skin, her front pressing against his back. Her hands slowly slid down, quickly slipping underneath his jeans and into his boxers.

Derek's eyes widened briefly in surprise, his hips jerking forward when she rapped her hands around his already fully hardened length. His eyes met Kate's, who was staring intently at both of them - her bloody foot seemingly forgotten. "S-Stiles, what're you -"

"I can hear your thoughts, Der, remember?" Stiles giggled softly into his heavily goosepimpled skin. "I'm not angry with you." She assured him of that quickly. Oh, she was fucking game, alright!

"You're not?" Derek's tone was slightly wary. He gasped lightly as her fingers brushed briefly over the head of dick.

"Does it seem like I'm angry with you?" Again, Stiles giggled lightly, this time before nipping lightly as best she could at him taut and well-muscled skin with her useless human teeth.

"N-no..." Derek breathed, panting lightly as she began to stroke one hand slowly up and down his length. His gazes fluttered back to the huntress, his nostrils flaring as the scent of her arousal began to hover over and mix with his mate's.

Stiles moaned into his back, low and long. "Can you smell her, Der?" She whispered, her own hips rubbing against his ass as his jerked forward, gently, but continuously. "I can still hear you..."

Derek could only let out a low groan in, while nodding furiously in response. Shit, was this really happening?

Stiles let out a breathless laugh. "If you want... I think with my disturbing mind and your werewolf strength alone - that we can quite literally..." She pressed a sweet kiss into his skin, enjoying the groan he let out as he tightened her grip around his dick. "Fuck." Kiss. "Her." Another kiss. "To." Another kiss and a bite. "Death..."


End file.
